


All of the Best Date Stuff

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020, deputy!Stiles, doctor!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: After a failed blind date, Derek meets someone who intrigues him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 28
Kudos: 444





	All of the Best Date Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek looked around the restaurant looking for the man he was supposed to be meeting for dinner. He had no clue if the person was even there. He didn't know what he looked like. Just that he would be reading the Dune book. Derek hated these set-ups by his family, but he at least got a free meal out of them. Though it seemed that today, he was going to be eating alone. He didn't have an issue with that. Instead, he signaled the hostess that his party wasn't there, and she escorted him to a two-person table that had a good view of everyone coming in.

Halfway through the first chapter of the book that Derek had brought with him, he felt his phone vibrate on the table. He looked down at it to see that Laura had texted that his date wasn't showing, something to do with work calling him in. Laura never revealed what his dates did so that he could figure them out instead of using their job against them. Like when she had set him up first with the guy who styled hair. Derek didn't have an issue with anyone having a job that they loved. He had issues with them and their inability to just let him have his hair the way that he liked it. The date had tried to "fix" his hair four times before Derek had left him. That was where Derek drew the line on everything. He demanded that Laura never set him up with a hairdresser again. She took it to mean that he hated people for their profession.

Derek waved, don't he waitress and said that his dinner partner was no joining him. She gave him a sad look and took his dinner order. Dinner went quickly, and Derek left as soon as he could. He left a nice tip for the waitress who made the whole thing good and pocketed the rest of the money that Laura had given him for the date. It wasn't his fault that he had dined alone. He walked down the street toward where the small coffee house was that he loved. They had someone who played in there on weekends, and Derek had missed the last two weekends due to being out of town for work, so he was more than glad to have an evening doing what he wanted.

As soon as Derek entered the coffee house, he inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of coffee, even if his werewolf senses were too strong for the taste of it. He smiled at the barista, who set up steeping his tea as soon as he entered. He looked at his usual love seat that he sat on and saw that it was taken over by a guy who looked like he was asleep. It wasn't until Derek saw him from closer as he walked over that he noticed that the guy was black and blue, and he still had the hospital bracelet on his hand. Derek noticed that one of his legs was in a soft walking cast, and the arm thrown across his stomach was in a brace. He could see how swollen it was from where he was.

"He's waiting on his ride, who was supposed to pick him up an hour and a half ago at the hospital but is late and isn't responding to texts. He needed food before taking his pills, and we were the closest place that had something that wouldn't make him puke with the pills. His words." The barista said as she walked up to Derek with the scone that he normally ate when he was there. "He passed out ten minutes ago."

"What happened to him?"

"He didn't say just that he was waiting on his ride."

Derek nodded his head and took the love seat beside that one. He didn't like it as well as he couldn't see people who came inside, but he could deal. This guy needed sleep more than Derek needed to see the door. He looked like he had been beaten to hell and back by the split lip and the cut above his eyebrow and the black eye. Derek kind of wanted to just take him home and nurse him back to health. Derek saw that he had a cup of water sitting beside him, and a pill was sitting on that water. He looked at the barista, but she was helping someone else. Derek laid his scone down and grabbed the guy's bag and found the bottles of pills. He found the one that matched that and found that it was a muscle relaxer. He must have forgotten to take it.

"Hey," Derek said as he shook the man's shoulder that wasn't attached to the injured arm. He hoped that he wasn't pressing on any bruises. He saw tired brown eyes open up and look at him.

"Who are you?" the man asked, but his words were slurred with tiredness and the way that his lip was swollen.

"Doctor Hale from Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. You need to take this."

"Okay." The man opened his mouth up, and Derek dropped the pill in before he picked up the water and stuck the straw in his mouth. The man sucked it down, swallowing and then drinking even more of it. At least he was someone who took enough water with the pills. He wondered how much he had eaten, though. Derek looked at the receipt that was lying there and saw he had consumed two scones, a croissant, and a brownie. He had more than enough food in there even if it wasn't the best food. Derek looked around, but no one was looking at him. He laid his hand on a bit of skin on the man's arm and found that the pain was already pretty damn dull in him. The pain killers he had been given were doing their job. He was a mass of bruises, though. He had a lot of them under his clothing, and his ribs had to be taped with the wait that his ribs ached. Derek was half tempted to call in and figure out what the hell had happened to this guy and why he had been allowed out without someone coming and getting him.

Derek left him alone when his tea was brought over to him. The barista smiled at him and left him alone. Derek knew that she liked him. It was very evident with her scent pile and the way that her eyes looked at him, but she wasn't his type at all. She was nice as hell, but she wasn't for him. Derek listened to the music that was being played on the piano with the lady singing. All of the songs were slow. It was a nice way to pass the time. The guy didn't wake up, though. Derek stayed until the shop was closing down.

"Hey," Derek said as he shook the man awake. The guys' eyes were looking at him, but Derek could tell that he was more than a little out of it with the drugs he was under. "Do you want to call your ride again?"

The guy wiggled his hand into his pants and came out with a phone that looked like it had seen better days. The cracked screen was fresh, though. Derek took it and found the text sent to a guy named Scott. He pressed the call button. The call was picked up, and a guy said he was busy before hanging up. Derek looked down again and read through the texts and found that Scott had read them all but never responded. Derek saw that the guy with him had been injured while on the job, but he had no clue what that job was.

Derek sighed and slipped the guy's phone into his bag and cleaned up the mess from their stuff. He walked up to the barista and handed over a five and asked for as much bottled water as that would buy him. She handed over five. Derek was out of it as home, and he needed to make sure the guy drank, and he probably wasn't going to touch any water in a glass since Derek was basically kidnapping him. He was the better to watch him, and he'd figure out how to get a hold of someone who wasn't Scott. When he was packed up and ready to go, Derek scooped the man up off of the couch and looked at the barista.

"I'm gonna take him home. His ride bailed on him, and he's too out of it."

"Sure, Doctor Hale, if someone does show up, I'll direct them out to you." She smiled at him, and Derek nodded before slipping outside. His car was still parked in the parking lot used for businesses on this block, and he got the man into the front seat of his SUV before he buckled him in. Derek would be able to get him inside with ease since all of his doors were made with handles that he could work with his paws when he was in his full shift.

The drive to the edge of the Preserve was quick for how late at night it was. Derek got the house unlocked, and the door opened before he went and grabbed his charge. Derek had a few friends at the station, and he could get them to run him down and see if he had any family if he could get his name. Derek would look through his bag when he was done getting him settled into bed. He was wearing a generic T-shirt from the hospital gift shop and a pair of jeans. So they had cut the shirt off of him but left his jeans on him. It wasn't quite normal, but if the guy had been able to get them off without hurting himself, he could see them getting them back on him.

"So, who are you?" Derek asked after he laid the man down on his couch. Thankfully, Derek had a large couch, and the man could sleep on there well enough. He slipped the five bottles of water onto the coffee table before digging out everything in the bag. There was no ID. No wallet. His phone was a good model and seemed we're so it wasn't like the man didn't have money. He wondered where the man's wallet was. Everyone carried ID on them. He frowned because that wasn't something that was normal at all. Derek looked at the man's jeans pockets, and there were no bulges. He carefully lifted him up, but there was no wallet in his back pockets either.

Derek wondered what was going on. He grabbed the cell again and tried to unlock it, but he found that it was passcoded. Derek hadn't noticed the guy hitting a code on it before handing it over, but he might have on instinct. Derek walked over to the chair he liked to curl up in and read and decided that he needed to sleep. The man would be awake in the morning. That was good enough.

* * *

The sound of knocking on the door woke up Derek. He looked at the man who was asleep still on the couch and then at the door. Derek stretched and headed toward the door, his healing kicking in and getting rid of the aches for how he had slept all last night. As he got close, he saw the Sheriff's car outside. He opened up the door to find not a Deputy standing there but Sheriff Stilinski himself. The Sheriff knew precisely who and what Derek was. He had been read on the whole Supernatural thing not long after he had taken over as Sheriff.

"Can I help you?"

"You have my son, according to the barista at the coffee shop."

"Ah, yes, the young man whose ride did not pick him up?"

"Yeah. I got home from work this morning to find that Stiles wasn't home, and it didn't seem like he had been, so I called Scott."

Derek growled a little at the name, and the Sheriff laughed a little.

"Yeah, he's out looking the streets for him right now. It seems that Scott's girlfriend called him right after Stiles did, and Scott forgot to pick him up until he was off the phone. So then Scott went to get him, but he wasn't there at the hospital anymore, so he went to his girlfriends for the night. When I called him, he checked his messages and found where Stiles had texted him that he was going to the coffee shop to wait since they had food that he wouldn't mind eating. That's why I went there first. There was a note that you had taken him home."

"Where is his ID?" Derek asked.

"With the rest of his civilian clothes at the station. He's a deputy, and my other deputy only left him at the hospital when he was released and was waiting on a ride. He came back to file the report of what had happened while they were out. He was kind of undercover, and this was done at the hands of another cop from Beacon City. While waiting at the hospital, he gave a verbal report, which was recorded, and his partner was working on that all night so that he could go forward with what we found out. I can't tell you more than that, but I would like to check on my son."

"He's asleep on the couch. He'll probably wake up in a lot of pain as I didn't mean to sleep like I did, and he's behind on his pain medications. When are you going to call Scott and tell him that you found Stiles?" Derek asked.

"I'm not. Stiles is loyal, and Scott's more pussy-whipped than any other man that I have ever met him my life. How is he?"

"He's been pretty much asleep since I've seen him, but based on the feel of his wounds over his body, he's in a lot of pain."

The Sheriff crouched at Stiles' side there on the floor in front of the couch. He touched his son's face, and Derek could smell the grief. Derek knew that the Sheriff hated it if any of his Deputies were injured, but the fact that this was his son had to hurt even more.

"Scott's never been that invested in my son being happy, but Stiles does a lot to keep him happy. Are you okay keeping him here for the rest of the day? I can come and get him once I get the house set up for him to sleep downstairs. He's not supposed to use stairs."

"How did this happen? Not the actual case bits, but...he had someone with him."

"Barred doors. The cop in question got a door barred, and then it was the team with him needing to find a new way into where he was being kept. Stiles got a few good shots in on him, but the broken leg made it hard, and it was the first injury that he was given. He had an open mic on him. He put the other cop in the hospital with internal bleeding; that's the only good thing about it. He's under guard by the FBI at the hospital in Beacon City. Just to make sure that no one got to him. Stiles wanted to come back here."

"I wish I would have been on duty last night."

"Why?" the Sheriff asked.

"I don't let patients go until a ride comes to get them."

"Stiles can be a little persuasive, especially since most of the people who are lifers in that hospital have known him since he was a kid."

"Get injured a lot as a kid?" Derek asked.

"Not really, but when my wife was sick, he kind of lived in there when I was at work and he wasn't at school. His teenage years were a lot of injuries that he treated at home from his flailing."

"Flailing?" Derek asked.

"ADHD and the spatial awareness of nothing. Meant a lot of bruises and more than a few cuts from corners of things. He's not much better now, but he is good when he needs to be. He's a damned good cop. He sees things that no one else does. I've known that since he was a teenager. I probably fueled too much of it, allowing him to see case files for things that were not too graphic, but he helped more than he hurt."

"He can stay, but I think maybe you should until he wakes up."

"I was going to leave a note. He knows my writing. I also have his badge. That will make sure that he believes you.

Derek wondered if the man was that insane, or it was just him knowing his son better than anyone else in the world.

* * *

Derek looked at the back of his date as they got up and walked away. He looked down at his phone and smiled when he saw the blinking light. He unlocked it and found what he was looking for. Stiles was waiting for him at the coffee house. Derek paid the bill, handing the waitress more than enough money to cover it and a good tip before he stood up as well. The date had not gone well at all as the woman was more interested in being the wife of a doctor than working for herself. She didn't even want kids.

Stiles was sitting on the couch with enough room for Derek to settle in beside him. There was already a cup of tea for Derek, and Stiles had one as well, his smelled herbal so that the caffeine didn't interact with his medication. His leg was up on the table in front, and he was looking a little glassy-eyed. Derek grabbed a few cookies for them as well as two of the croissants that Stiles loved.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked as he sat down.

"Tired. I love that I'm allowed at work but running the phones is boring. They moved the desks so that I'm over on the edge where I can have a stool for my leg, but I'm not allowed to get up all that much."

"At least you can work." Stiles sounded petulant, but Derek had learned he was just not used to be sidelined.

"Yup and listened to Dad and two other deputies in a high-speed chase for an hour on the backwoods roads. I called the hospital to alert them of traumas coming in when other cars tried to dodge the high as hell idiot who was running."

"Yeah, I got called in to be on call just in case, but they were not enough to need me to come in. I wondered what was going on."

"The worst was a broken leg from what I was told before I left. Parrish dropped me off here after they all got back from it, and I was released to head home. Dad's still not letting me drive, which I understand, but it's not my arm or my leg that I use for driving. He's got the deputies all working on being the ones to usher me around town."

"And who is doing your shopping?"

"I have them delivered. The lady who runs the shop that I go to literally call Dad on me when she found me shopping. I email her what I want, and she has someone run it to me and charges my card when the guy gets back. It works so far. I thought she was gonna go after me with a broom."

Derek laughed. He looked at Stiles to see how he was really doing. Derek knew that mentally he was okay with everything. Stiles had spent an hour bitching about the mandated therapy sessions. He had his day in court describing what he had gone through at the hands of fellow cops. Beacon City was having issues with the rest of their cops, so the Sheriff's department was having to help supplement, so they were running more guys for longer, and Stiles hated that he couldn't help.

Stiles stretched his arm in the sling. Derek knew that wasn't going to last long. Stiles was usually good at keeping it in it, but when he was settled on a couch or at home, Derek knew that it came off. Derek had learned that enough from when Stiles was with him. Stiles groaned a little at the pain that stretching gave him before he turned. Derek felt him lean against Derek's shoulder before draping both of his legs onto the arm of the couch. Derek didn't figure that it would be long before Stiles was asleep. It was the normal way of things. Derek didn't mind, he would take Stiles back with him to the house.

Despite only really seeing each other after Derek had a failed blind date, Stiles was more than willing to let Derek bitch about the dates. Stiles knew that Derek didn't mind them as much as he probably should. He did them because it was easier than listening to his sister and mother gripe about him being a lone wolf. So far, Derek had not said a single thing to either of them about Stiles. Derek had talked to Spencer about him, though. Derek wasn't ready to share Stiles with anyone else yet.

"So my best friend's girlfriend is trying to set me up on a blind date. Work got in the way last time that she tried. She thinks that the way I look will make them more willing to listen to me."

"If they aren't willing to listen to you when you are fully recovered, then you don't need to go on a date with them."

"Yeah. Though unlike you, when I fail at a blind date, I'm left alone for a while, and you haven't seen Scott's puppy dog eyes. He pouts with his whole damned face."

Derek kept his mouth closed on what he thought about Scott. He had talked to the Sheriff again about him one of the times that Derek had taken Stiles to a visit at the hospital to make sure that his limbs were healing well before taking him home. The Sheriff was more than pleased to have a doctor in Stiles' life to make him do what he needed to, or not do shit he shouldn't. Derek knew that Stiles didn't mean to be that dangerous, but he didn't think before he did stuff sometimes, a symptom of his ADHD that the pain killers he was on exacerbated.

Stiles started to fall asleep, and Derek really enjoyed him just leaning against him like he was. Stiles would wake up in a little bit, hungry, and the snacks would be there. Derek could wait. He was already waiting to see if Stiles liked him the way that he did. He didn't want to screw up the friendship that they had going on just to maybe date him. He would rather keep the friendship and lose the rest.

* * *

Derek checked the time and jerked his head up when he saw the cop car go peeling past with lights and sirens on. It seemed that Beacon Hills was lively tonight. He just hoped it was nothing too horrible. Derek knew that this blind date was the same one who had missed him last time because of work. Laura hadn't texted yet, but it was only ten minutes after when he was supposed to meet the guy here. He just wanted to get this over with so that he could meet Stiles.

"More water?" the waitress asked as she walked up to the table with a pitcher of water in her hand.

"Yes, please."

Derek was looking up at her when he saw another car pull up to the front of the restaurant. It was the Sheriff's car. Derek frowned. The lights and sirens weren't going on it, so he wondered what the man was doing here. Then he saw the door open, and Stiles got out of the passenger side. He had his sling on. Derek looked past that and saw that he was dressed in fancy clothes. He was dressed for a date, Derek assumed. He looked at his phone again. He really didn't need to be in here, seeing Stiles on a date. Derek wondered if he could drop money on the table and slip out the back so that Stiles didn't see him. Stiles knew that he was on a blind date, but Stiles had not mentioned when his was.

The vibration of his phone had Derek looking down, and he nearly choked on air as he saw that Laura had texted that his date was going to be late and was going to be arriving with his arm in a sling. Now while it wasn't impossible that there was someone else in Beacon Hills with their arm in a sling, the chance of them being there late was a lot less. Derek texted back and asked if the man he was meeting was a Deputy with the Sheriff's department. The response was instantaneous, and even though it was words, Derek could hear how upset Laura was. Derek flipped his phone upside down as Stiles got into the restaurant, the hostess holding the door open for him since it was opening with it being on his injured arm side.

Derek grinned and thought about how he could actually tell Laura that he and Stiles didn't meet at the blind date, and therefore she had no right to say that she got them together. Stiles looked around the room before settling on Derek's face with a grin. He waved and then looked around again. Derek pushed the book toward the edge of the table; this time, it was Derek with the Dune book. On Stiles' second sweep of the room, his eyes fell on the book. His face broke out into a grin. He made his way over to where Derek was.

"So, you went from the blind date to the coffee house the last time only to find me. Your sister isn't going to let you live this down."

"Ah, I always hit up the coffee house on the nights that they have live music. I would have been there before that if I hadn't been on the blind date," Derek said.

Stiles laughed. He nodded his head and reached out for Derek's glass of water. His was empty since he had just got there. Stiles drank a good bit of it and knew that the new run of meds he was on caused dry mouth, and Stiles was drinking a lot more water than he usually did.

"So today I was late because we had an armed robbery at the gas station on fifth and I'm sure you saw the car go by here and that was a DV. Dad had to finish up with the robbery before he could come and pick me up at the station to get me here. Everyone else was out on a call or patrol. Parrish was on his way back from patrol, so he was going to drop me off if Dad wasn't back yet."

"Well, that's good. So Scott's girlfriend and my sister know each other?"

"I have no clue how, and I really don't want to know how. So what's good here? I've not actually got to try this place yet. Dad wants to, and he wants to go together. He was griping about my date taking me here."

"Laura's paying, so get what you want."

"Do they have steak? I need to eat more protein with these new medications. So...steak?"

"Trust me?" Derek asked as he plucked the menu from Stiles' hands before he got to look at all of it.

"Sure. Order away and just make sure that I have some kind of fried potato on there, or I will call this date a bust, and you will have to beg to take me out again. Maybe on your knees." Stiles' eyes were alight with laughter, but there was a deeper promise in them. Derek let that cement in his mind.

There was silence, and doubt looked like it started to creep into Stiles' face, and Derek reached across the table and laid his hand over Stiles' that was getting ready to start to fiddle with his silverware. Derek smiled at him as he lifted up his hand to grasp it in his own.

"I'd get on my knees for anything you want. Even just for fun."

Stiles smiled at him, and Derek knew that the chance had been taken on both sides, and they were both quite happy with what they were getting done.

The door behind Stiles opened up again, and Derek looked to see that it was the Sheriff, in his uniform. Derek debated pulling his hand back, but he didn't. He saw Derek and Stiles and walked over to their table. The hostess looked a little worried until Derek smiled at the Sheriff. She probably thought that he was there to make a scene and arrest someone or something.

"Hale," Noah said.

"Sheriff."

"Stiles, you dropped this in the car, and I knew that I wasn't the one set to take you home, though I guess that you'll get your own ride?" The Sheriff handed over a bottle of pills, and Derek recognized them as the lower dose muscle relaxers that Stiles was on to help him sleep at night.

"I have the SUV with me, so he doesn't have to climb into the Camaro. I'll gladly take him home."

"Wait, Stiles, you said that this was a date with the guy who you missed because of work...did you leave him already or..." The Sheriff waved his hand at Derek.

"Nope, it was always supposed to be Derek, it seemed. He ended up taking me home that night too." Stiles waggled his eyebrows, and it made Derek laugh.

"Good. Then I won't worry at all. Have a good night boys and Stiles I won't expect you home."

"Sure, Daddio," Stiles said. He was smiling, though. He watched his father leave the restaurant before turning to look back at Derek.

"I guess that means I won't get the shovel talk?"

"Eh, it won't be a shovel talk at all. It'll be an 'I have the bullets needed to kill you if you hurt him.'"

Derek nodded until he put the words together. He looked at Stiles and raised his eyebrow. That part of Derek had never come up in a conversation. Derek hadn't even been sure that Stiles knew about the supernatural, even being on the force.

"So funny story. When I was thirteen, I was involved in a bank robbery. I was there to drop off a check for Pops since he worked while the bank was open. It needed to be deposited. He had signed it and had called the bank to expect me. It wasn't quite normal operating, but they understood. I thought the guy was on drugs of some kind cause he was pissed off, and then he started to throw shit that no one should be able to. I tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. Then his eyes glowed, and his face sprouted hair in places that it hadn't been. His eyebrows disappeared, and believe me, no one was happy that it was part of my statement. I mean, I kept on that. Over and over. I was thirteen in shock and wigged out. I found one thing to obsess over and kept on it. Dad was used to it. So everyone but me bought the whole he drugged the place before trying to rob it. I looked into it and then presented my father with a list of reasons why he was a werewolf. It was an entire thing. So yeah, Dad couldn't lie to me then because he was afraid I would just keep digging deeper and get myself in trouble or dead. So when I joined, I have been paired with Parrish a lot because we are two of the sharper ones that are in the know and don't shit our pants when stuff happens."

"Ah, and exactly how long after meeting me did you know?"

"Well, by the time that the night at the coffee shop came back, I realized you had drained my pain some. I wasn't fully out of it. Also, when you woke me up to get my phone? You totally flashed those pretty glowing blue eyes at me."

"I see. And what do you know of those eyes?"

"Well, considering that you work as a doctor and passed all of that shit, that you have guilt somewhere in your past for a death that you were either part of in some way or couldn't stop. I met one who made a mercy killing and still got the eyes when I was in the academy to get the credentials to be a Deputy. So yeah, there are a lot of reasons for blue eyes. You don't have to ever tell me what it is. I mean, I won't stop you, but you don't have to."

Derek nodded his head, and he smiled. He wondered how many people in Beacon Hills knew about the supernatural and just never mentioned it at all. It was probably more of an open secret than anything else.

The waitress came over, and Derek ordered for the both of them, Stiles' eyes lit up as Derek ordered something that he knew that Stiles would love. Derek had been listening intently to everything about Stiles, and he was going to prove it.

"Yeah, you get all of the best date stuff at the end," Stiles said.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
